There's Still a Part of Johnny After All
by Boop-de-Doop
Summary: Johnny is dead and Kaitlin has some troubling news, causing some major family issues, especially between her and Marissa. R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so my other OC story has gotten a little...well, out of date, but I do plan on continuing it. This one has to do more with Kaitlin and Johnny. Surprise, surprise. Yeah, now with Johnny dead and all, what's Kaitlin going to do when she hears about this? And what will everyone else's reactions be?**

**Find out !**

**Read on !**

**Don't forget to review please :)**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my God!" screamed Kaitlin Cooper from the bathroom of the trailor home she lived in. She flung open the bathroom door, grabbed a sweatshirt, and ran out of the trailor. Who was she looking for? Ryan Atwood. But why?

"Ryan!" she yelled once she reached the pool house. "Ryan!"

"What?" Ryan asked, coming out from the back room. "Kaitlin. What's going on, what's wrong?"

"Oh my God. Ryan, I'm scared. This is _not _happening. I'm 15! Johnny's dead! There is no way. Oh my God..." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she completely lost control and started panicking. Ryan sat her down on the edge of his bed and comfortingly rubbed her back.

"Kailtin, what's wrong?" he asked again, hoping she wouldn't panic and just tell him what was happening. "What do you mean you're only 15 what's going on?"

"Ryan, I'm pregnant."

Ryan's jaw dropped. "_What?_"

"I know. And I think it's Johnny's."

"Oh my God, are you serious? But...you two..."

"Yes, Ryan, we had sex. I kind of...used him when he was drunk. _Before_ he went and jumped off the cliff."

"Wait, why are you telling me and not Marissa or your mom?" Ryan questioned suspiciously.

"I don't know. I mean, I know I've caused trouble for you and Marissa in the past, but I guess I just feel comfortable talking to you about stuff."

"But you have to tell them. I can keep the secret from your mom, but I can't lie to Marissa."

"Then just...don't bring it up," Kaitlin replied.

"No, I can't. I don't want to ruin our relationship more than it already has been. She'll get ticked if I keep something like this from her. So tell Marissa, or else I will," Ryan stated.

Kaitlin agreed. "Fine, but can you tell her? I don't know if I can do it by myself. I mean, I was so surprised that I even blurted it out to tell you."

"I'll tell her but you have to be here."

"Agreed. Thanks, Ryan," Kaitlin said and gave Ryan a hug. "Marissa was right - you really are sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ring, ring..._

--"Hello?" Marissa said into her cell phone.

"Hey, it's Ryan. Could you come over for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm just at Summer's. I'll be over in a few minutes."--

Ryan was sure he'd gotten himself into more than he could handle. _I wonder how Marissa's going to take the news,_ Ryan thought. _I'm sure she'll be worried about her sister, but what if she really did have feelings for Johnny? Yeah, she chose me, but knowing that he'd kill himself for her might have changed her mind..._

"Ryan I'm scared."

"I know, Kaitlin, but Marissa's your sister. She cares about you and we are both going to do as much as we can to help you," Ryan assured.

"I hope you're right."

"Right about what?" Marissa asked as she stepped into the open door of the pool house.

"Uhhh..."

"Kaitlin...what's going on? Why are you here?" Marissa questioned.

"Here, Marissa, sit down," Ryan said.

"I don't wanna sit."

"Somehow, I think you really _should_," Kaitlin replied for him.

Marissa sighed and sat down in between Ryan and Kaitlin. When neither of them spoke, she sighed again, this time impatiently. "What?"

"Okay, well...Kaitlin was afraid to tell you this by herself. And so, she wanted me to tell you that -- she's...pregnant."

Marissa's face fell, just about the same way Ryan's had. Except for the fact that all the color drained from her face, turning her complextion a pale beige.

"Oh my God. You are _not _serious? Tell me you're not serious."

"I'm serious," Kaitlin spoke up. "It's true."

"Whose is it?" Marissa asked immediatly. She had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

"...Johnny's."

Marissa lost it. She got up and ran out of pool house. She was so confused. Sure she picked Ryan over Johnny. And sure she denied ever having feelings for him but the truth, the truth was that she _did_. She _did_ have feelings for Johnny. Strong feelings. And after she chose Ryan, what did he do? Got wasted, had sex with her younger sister, and jumped off a cliff. Great way to solve your problems. Not.

The guilt had been trapped inside Marissa the night Johnny jumped off that cliff. He loved her so much that he couldn't bear to see her with anyone else, so he jumped. It's been eating inside Marissa, just to know that if she chose him, he would still be alive. She felt like it was her fault that one of her best friends and the father of her sister's baby was _dead._ If she had just picked him, everything would be okay. Sure, Ryan would have been hurt, but Marissa knew him too well to know that he wouldn've have killed himself.

She jumped inside her black Range Rover and drove off. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to go somewhere.

* * *

"Looks like you were wrong," Kaitlin sniffed as tears dripped from her eyes. "_Way_ wrong." 

And so Ryan sat there, dazed and zoned out. _She still loves Johnny._

* * *

**-Where does Marissa go?**

**-What happens between her and Ryan?**

**-Who find out about the pregnancy?**

**Get ready to find out next chapter ! Will be up soon -- I promise. Please rate and review or else I won't write anymore :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys truly are the best ! I got such great feedback from this story and I'm so happy that you all like it so much. At first, I thought the idea for a fanfic like this would turn out really bad, butI guess I was wrong. I literally sat at my computer, smiling, reading all the positive comments I got on this story. And I can't believe I already got so many comments and it's only been up for one day! I'm so thankful for you guys and keep reviewing ! If you have any ideas, be sure to email me and let me know :) I love you !****

* * *

**

"Maybe I should go find her?" Kaitlin suggested as she sat next to Ryan after Marissa stormed out once hearing the news. 

"No, just...just give her time. I mean, everything is so hard for her right now - moving to a trailor, losing one of her best friends, and now finding out that you're pregnant. It's got to be a lot to handle, especially all at once," Ryan said.

"I guess you're right," Kaitlin agreed. "Now, what am I supposed to do? Shouldn't I see a doctor?"

"Well, yeah, but the only way you can go is if your mom knows."

"I'll wait," Kaitlin blushed. "Why did this _happen_? I mean, I _know_ how it happened, I just can't believe it actually did. And now Johnny's gone and..." Tears fell from her eyes once more. "I really miss him. I know that I didn't know him for long, but I really liked him. If I wasn't so stubborn and pushy, maybe he would have liked me and still been alive, and given up on Marissa. Or at least if I wasn't so jealous that he liked her,I wouldn't have used him and I wouldn't be carrying a baby inside of me!"

"Kaitlin, it's done now. There's nothing we can do to fix this. But you have three options. One - keep it, two - give it up for adoption, or three - have an abortion."

"No abortion," Kaitlin spat immediatly. "I don't believe in that."

"Okay, that makes two options."

"I don't know...I don't have to decide right now, right? I mean, I have nine months to make a choice."

* * *

Marissa sat underneath the pier, and reached for her ringing cell phone as she looked out at the waves that Johnny once rode into the shoreline. She turned left and saw the cliff that took Johnny's precious life. She finally managed to pull the vibrating phone out of her back pocket to see Summer's name on the caller ID. 

--"Hey," Marissa said into the phone.

"Coop, where are you? I really need to talk to you."

"I'm at the beach, why? What's wrong?" Marissa questioned.

"I think I know why Seth missed his interview," Summer said quickly.

"Really..?"

"Yeah...and I know this might sound weird, but...I think he's cheating on me."

Marissa would've chuckled if she wasn't so depressed. "I don't think so, Sum. Would Seth really do that?" _But then again, no one thought he'd be the type to do pot_, Marissa thought.

"I don't know. I thought I knew him so well, but he just seems so...distant lately. Everytime I come over, he's always in his room and it takes him 20 minutes to let me in and it always smells like cheap perfume. Maybe he's been hooking up with a whore! Or Taylor Townsend! Oh my God, I swear, if it was Taylor Townsend, I would just beat that bitch senseless..."

"Sum! Calm down! I _know_ that Seth isn't cheating on you," Marissa said.

"Well then why is he being so weird lately?" Summer asked.

"I don't know, but I know he's not cheating. Look, I've got to go, I'll call you later, 'kay?"

"Okay, Coop. Bye."--

Marissa hung up and turned to face the cliffs again. She picked up her small cell phone and lunged it as far as she could toward the cliffs. Her eyes began to swell with tears again.

"Johnny," she whispered aloud. "I'm sorry - I _do love you_." And then her legs gave out from underneath her frail frame, and she fell to the sand, sobbing.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kaitlin asked Marissa when she finally returned back to the trailor, her face stained from tears. 

"No where special," Marissa replied nonchalantly and shrugged as she walked right past Kaitlin and into her small bedroom.

Kaitlin got up off the couch and followed her.

"Look, Marissa. I know that since I've been here, I haven't been that much of a sister to you, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything that I've done and everything that's happened. But I can't change it now."

Marissa nodded.

"And I know that you still love Johnny," Kaitlin added.

Marissa stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "You do?"

"Yeah, and I think Ryan does, too."

"Oh great. I just don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I just need some space from Ryan," Marissa sighed.

"No. No Marissa, don't leave Ryan. He loves you so much. He knows that you still love Johnny and knows you need time. But don't leave him. You might love Johnny, and I know this might sound mean, but you _have _to move on. He's not coming back. But I know that you love Ryan, too. Just give it time, Marissa. That's all you need is time."

"I guess," Marissa replied quietly. "I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight." And with that she walked off into her room and shut the door.

Kaitlin entered her room as well, and went over to her mirror. She pulled a small picture of her and Johnny at her 15th birthday party out of its corner and smiled to herself as tears filled her eyes. "She still loves you, Johnny. We _both_ do."

* * *

**Hope you liked it ! Please review and email feedback is always great, too ! Make sure to review telling me what you think if you want to see more of this story soon ! Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm so happy that you all liked the last chapter. Yes, I know that the last episode of the OC that we all saw on Thursday, 2/9/05 was a different way of an ending than my story is, but mine is more of how I think everything should have happened after the episode with Johnny falling off the cliff. Just wanted to make that clear to you all.**

**But anyways, I'm really glad that you all like it so much! It makes me happy to see the amount of reviews I get just for posting a new chapter! And, yes, I know that I tell you to review or I won't post, but I'm surprised that you listened to me! _lol_ but keep reading, and keep reviewing, and you'll keep get more chapters ) Enjoy !

* * *

**

Chapter 4

_"Marissa, wake up." Marissa felt herself being shaken awake. She slowly opened her eyes to come face-to-face with Johnny._

_"Johnny?" Marissa asked in astonishment. "W-what are you doing here? How are you here? You're...you're dead."_

_"But now I'm back, Marissa. I came back for you. I heard what you said. I knew you loved me. And I love you, too. Always have, always will." And he pressed his lips against hers. But something was strange. His mouth felt distant and cold, like he wasn't really there._

"Coop! Snap _out of it _!" Summer yelled. Marissa stumbled off the bed, tumbling onto the hard floor.

"Johnny?" Marissa spoke slowly.

"Coop," Summer said, softening her voice. "Hun, Johnny's not here, remember?" She tried to put it as politely as she could.

"Wait..." _It was all a dream_, Marissa thought. "Oh my God. Sum, I just had the weirdest dream. Johnny was alive again. He said he came back for me because he heard what I said." She regretted saying those last five words.

"What did you say?" Summer asked. Marissa's eyes diverted to the floor. "Coop..."

"Well, last night...I was thinking. And now...I realize, now that...I _do _love Johnny. But now it's too late. And I was on the beach, under the pier, crying...just crying my eyes out. I don't thinkI can go on without him, Sum. I really don't. Now I know what it means when people say 'You never really know how much you love someone until it's too late'. It's so true. I'm too late," Marissa cried, pounding her face back into her pillow. Summerreached over to rub her shaking back.

"Coop, what would Johnny want?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"What would Johnny want you to do? How would Johnny want you to live now that he's gone?" Summer questioned.

"I don't know, I'm not Johnny," Marissa replied sarcastically.

"Come on, Coop. Don't play stupid. You know that Johnny wouldn't want to see you like this. He would want you to move on in your relationship with Ryan. And he would want you to be happy." She really did have a point.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Summer replied sassily.

"But, it's just so hard. I mean, dealing with everything that's going on lately. Applying for colleges, constant arguing with Ryan - mostly about Johnny, Kaitlin coming back and getting into & causing trouble, and then Seth with the..."

"Pot?" Summer asked smoothly. "Yeah, I know all about it. Yep, found it in his drawer when he was completely high.I knew something was wrong. I just can't believe him!"

"Yeah, with that, too. Oh and Sum, there's one more thing," Marissa explained. Summer gave her a questioning look. "Kaitlin's pregnant. With Johnny's baby."

"No **fucking** way!" Summer screamed. "Kaitlin? As in, your younger sister, Kaitlin Cooper?" She was obviously in complete shock - almost more than Marissa was.

"Yep, my sister."

"Whoa, you were right. You do have a lot going on lately!" Summer exclaimed. "Did she tell your mom?"

"Ha, yeah right. Who knows if she even should. My mom is going to _freak out_! Her precious baby Kaitlin pregnant? How will that look in the eyes of Newport?"

"True," Summer agreed. "Holy crap. I'm still shocked."

"Not as shocked as I was. No one could ever be."

* * *

In the next room from Marissa's, Kaitlin lay awake in her bed, listening in on Marissa and Summer's conversation. Tears filled her eyes, yet never falling. Her face was already tear-stained and chapped. 

_They're so right. How am I ever going to tell Mom?_ Kaitlin thought._ She's gonna freak out. Probably kick me out. And then I can't go back to school. And I'm only fifteen. Shit, this sucks. Really sucks.__

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it ! Yeah, I know, kind of short, but sorry, I didn't have that much time. Next up...**

**-_"Marissa, do you love me or not?"_**

**-_"I'm pregnant."_**

**Ooh, it's gonna be good ! Keep a watch for Saturday or Sunday ! )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks again for all those _fabulous_ reviews ! I'm so happy that all of you like it so much ! This part is pretty intense, so if you're the type of person that gets truly emotional over sad situations, then I would advise you to skip this chapter. I'm sorry to have written this so sad, but I needed to add in a big drama to really get the storyline moving. So please, review and letme know how you think of it.And now, here we go with the long awaited chapter (sorry for that wait by the way !)

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Hey," Marissa said as she slipped into the booth which she met Ryan at there usual diner. "You sounded upset on the phone. What's wrong?"

"I need to know. Marissa, do you love me or not? I know you chose me over Johnny and all that, but you've just been so distant. I know that things are hard with Johnny's death and everything, but I need to know. I don't think we should move on in this relationship unless I know that you love me."

Marissa took a deep breath. She knew that was coming, even before she had gotten Ryan's call to meet her there. She knew she had to make a desicion. She set her mind off into deep thought. _Wow, I can't even believe I'm thinking this. It's so mean, but I do love Johnny, and I should have picked him over Ryan. Now I know that. But Summer might be right. Johnny might really want me to stay with Ryan now. Oh God, I don't know. I just think I need a break..._

"Marissa?" Ryan asked. "I _need _to know."

"Yes, Ryan, I do love you. But I don't know what's going on with me...I love you, but I love Johnny. Now I know that I always did. I've always loved you, too, though. I just kept denying it when he was here, and now that he's gone, I know that I loved him. But I love you, too. I'm sorry, I just think I really need some time to clear my head. If you want to go out with someone else or dump me, I completely understand. I wouldn't blame you for being upset and not waiting."

Ryan saw that one coming, too. It was obvious that Marissa was in love with Johnny. Anyone could have seen it. He still loved Marissa, but he couldn't handle the stress from the relationship anymore.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know," Ryan said as he got up and left.

Marissa sighed and leaned back in her seat. _Oh God. What did I do now?_ Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She'd done enough crying in the past few weeks, and she was sick of it. She grabbed her purse and keys, then stormed out of the diner and into her car. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go to Summer's. She _couldn't _go to Ryan's. Or Johnny's. "Screw this, I'm getting out of here," Marissa told the empty passenger seat and took off to who knows where.

* * *

"Kaitlin, where's your sister?" Julie asked as she came back from her daily jog. 

"Hmm?" She asked as she pulled her earphones from her iPod Nano out of her ears.

"Where's Marissa?" Julie asked again.

"Oh, I don't know. She went to meet Ryan, I think." Kaitlin got up and placed her iPod on the small granite counter. "What'd you buy?" she asked, examining the shopping bag that her mother had brought in.

"Well, as I was jogging I spotted a small new clothing store, and in the window I saw this," she pulled out an extremely slim tank top with loads of glitter scattered over the chest. "And I just had to buy it for you! Go try it on!"

Kaitlin examined the tiny tank. "Mom, this is tiny. What size is it?"

"Small, your usual size. It'll fit you fine, everything does. Just go try it on, already!" Julie piped.

Kaitlin sighed and went into her room to try on the top. Once it was on, she examined herself in the mirror. _Oh God, look at me! I look like a cow!_ The tank top looked great everywhere, except for a small little lump sticking out where her stomach was. _Don't even tell me that I'm starting to show! Mom doesn't know yet! _It had been six weeks since Kaitlin had gotten pregnant and since Johnny's death. She was afraid to do too much activity because she didn't want to hurt the baby. Last night she had given this whole thing a lot of thought.

-Flashback-night before-

As Kaitlin lay awake in her bed, listening to the couple next door fighting, she thought about her pregnancy. _Okay, so I'm not having an abortion. That's for sure. I don't like them-it's like killing a human-being! And I seriously doubt that Mom is gonna let me keep it. She'll be so ashamed, she'll probably send me away to an institution or something. I want to keep it so bad, I mean, it is the only part of Johnny left. I love Johnny so much and I don't know if I could handle giving up that last part of him that I'll ever see again...if I keep this baby, it's like holding on to a part of Johnny..._

And Kaitlin made up her mind. She was keeping Johnny alive.

-End flashback-

"Kaitlin, let me see," Julie said as she barged in through the open door. "Oh my...well, it doesn't look _that _bad. I mean, I could just return it for a medium..."

"Mom, stop. I really appreciate the shirt, but I'm not gonna be able to wear it for a while...medium either..." her voice trailed off.

"What are you talking about? The weather's getting warmer, I mean, yeah it's chilly now but-"

"That's not what I mean," Kaitlin interupted.

"Well, _what _do you mean?"

Kaitlin sighed and took in a deep breath. This was it. She had to tell her mother and get it over with. She read in a pregnancy book that a lot of stress wasn't good for the baby, and that was all this was causing; stress.

"Kaitlin?"

"Mom, I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Julie had absolutely no expression on her face, whatsoever. She didn't speak, move, or even breathe for a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry." Tears fell from Kaitlin's eyes. She wasn't really sorry, at least not anymore. Now she wanted this baby. She _needed _it. She needed Johnny. But she knew that if she made her mother feel sorry for her, that things might go along a little smoother.

Finally, Julie made movement. She adverted her eyes to Kaitlin. "You're _pregnant_? You're **PREGNANT**?" Julie immediatly stood up and grabbed the telephone. "Oh, no you're not. You won't be for long anyway. I'm scheduling an abortion right now."

"Mom, no!" Kaitlin yelled. She was surprised at the force in her voice. "You are _not_. I'm _not_ having an abortion!"

"That, my dear, is not up to you! If you're that stupid, stupid enough to go and get pregnant at fifteen, then you are no way near capable of raising an infant, Kaitlin!" Julie argued as she hung up the phone. She grabbed a phonebook out of the draw and began flipping through pages to finda doctor.

"I don't care what you think or what you say! I'm having this baby, whether you like it or not!"

"Not under my roof!" Julie screamed. Kaitlin was so nervous and so scared, and her mother was so horrified and pissed off, Kaitlin could have sworn there was smoke rising from the heat of Julie's face. "You are not having a baby, Kaitlin! Do you know how that will make me look in the eyes of this town? Do you? Do you even care that your mother has gained a reputation from the actions of you and your sister? NO! YOU DON'T! AND I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE THIS SHIT ANY LONGER!" Julie was definitley steaming. She raised her hand and smacked Kaitlin stiff-hard across the face. The force was so great, it caused Kaitlin to stumble backwards and fall over. Her eyes bled with tears. Her face stung and was turning a mad shade of red. She felt so completely and utterly listless, that she couldn't even cause herself to get up. All she could do was sit there and cry, completely dumbfounded and shocked. Her mother had **never** hit either her or Marissa before. "Get **out**!" Julie screamed. "Get out! I don't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near me until you come to your senses and give that fucking baby up!" But still, Kaitlin had no will to move. She couldn't. Her body was in full shock mode. Sure, she expected Julie to be pissed, but never had she imagined her that mad. Ever. "Get the fuck OUT, Kaitlin! Get out! Now!" she screamed again as she grabbed Kaitlin's wrist with a mighty force and locked it in a vice grip. Then she said, in her sternest voice, "I swear, Kaitlin. If you go to anyone that matters in this town about this, you would be better off dead than ever come back here." She swung open the front door, and shoved her youngest daughter out onto the cold steps, slamming the door shut behind her. And Kaitlin, still in shock mode, stumbled over again, this time completely missing the rail, and tumbled down the small flight of steps.

She sat there, still and weeping, as her frail frame collapsed over on the walk. She was crying so hard, she could barely breath. She was helpless. Pains travelled back and forth between her arms and her legs, her wrist throbbed, but the worst pain of all was in her stomach...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More will be out soon, guaranteed. Sorry again for not updating so soon! Now, go review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is the long-awaited chapter:

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Kaitlin? Oh my God, Kaitlin!" Kaitlin heard a voice coming from some direction, though she was so out of it, she had no clue what was going on.

What felt like months later, Kaitlin woke up in a small motel room. She opened her eyes, but her body refused to allow her to lift her head. "Oh, God. What happened? I feel so horrible," she complained. "Wait a second, where am I?" Her face was still tear-stained and her eyes stung with every blink.

Justin emerged from the bathroom. "Hey, your awake." He smiled, flashing his adorable dimples at Kaitlin.

"Why are you here?" The moments of her previous occurance with her mother flooded back into her head, filling it with clouds and haze. "You found me, didn't you?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah. God, was I so upset. I thought you were dying."

"Well, what'd you do when you found me? Did my mom know?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah, I picked you up and rang the doorbell. Your mom answered but she told me that you no longer live there...?"

"Oh, great. It wasn't a nightmare. Well, it _was _a nightmare, but not literally..."

"What are you talking about?" Justin questioned. He helped Kaitlin sit up a little and she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Oooohhh..." she moaned. "Ouch."

"What? What is it, what's wrong?" Justin began to panic. Kaitlin laid back again and the pain went away.

"Justin," she said. "Promise me you won't hate me when I tell you this."

Justin looked at her with kind eyes. "I could never hate you."

Kaitlin spilled the beans. "I'm pregnant."

Justin sat there in shock for a few moments. Kaitlin was just thankful that he didn't take it the way her mother had. "What? How? Well, I know _how _but...Oh my God."

"Yeah, well I think there's a bigger problem. My mom got really ticked when she found out and she got, like, all abusive. She slapped me across the face and I fell. But then when I wouldn't leave, she grabbed my wrist and practically threw me out. Then I was so out of it, I tripped and fell over the sidewalk, and that's when you found me, I guess. But I think," she paused as a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the night's events. "I think the baby's hurt. That's why I can't get up, my stomach _kills_."

"We've got to get you to the hospital." Justin said, attempting to help Kaitlin up.

"Justin, _no_. I can't tell anyone about this or the baby. Then my mom will really kill me, and I mean that literally."

"Kaitlin, you could get seriously hurt if you don't get help. Trust me, I care about you and you need to see a doctor. What about the baby. Think of the baby."

Kaitlin squeezed her eyes shut and imaged her down the road leaning over a crib, looking down at a tiny little infant. It had almost all of Johnny's features: chocolate brown eyes, his adorable nose, little brown blotches of hair that also resembled Johnny. A light sprinkling of freckles were spread across the child's nose. It was almost like a miniture Johnny laying there, looking at her.

Kaitlin finally opened her eyes again. "You're right. Let's go." Justin smiled. He helped Kaitlin get up, and they got in the car, headed for the hospital.

* * *

Once they got there, they went straight to the Emergency Room doors. The placed was completely empty, except for a little boy on crutches and his mother. 

"Go sit down, I'll check you in," Justin commanded.

A few minutes later, a nurse came out with a wheelchair and came up to Kaitlin. Justin helped her in and they were lead into a small room with a hospital bed.

"Here we are, dear," the nurse said. "Relax and the doctor will be in shortly."

Justin helped Kaitlin into the bed, and sat down on the side of it, holding her hand. He looked deep into her eyes. "Tell me," he said, his tone serious. "Whose baby is it?"

Kaitlin suddenly felt nervous to tell him. She didn't want him to think lower of her just because she went and used a guy who was in love with her sister - even though she rejected him many times -, got him drunk, had sex with him, and then after all of that, he went and killed himself. That's not bad at all. _Yeah right._ She just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She didn't know why she had a problem with him feeling any different about her, but suddenly she was starting to feel different around him. Different in a good way.

* * *

**Hehe; I'm evil. You're going to have to wait for the next chapter to see if everything is okay with the baby. Oh, and for those of you who aren't sure or don't really know, Justin is the guy who was still in love with Kaitlin and came to see her a couple of times when she was on Spring Break. He's also the guy that tookher back to the boarding school with him the night of Julie and Kirsten's party. Any other questions about anything, email or messege me.**

**Okay, time to post your review ---> get to it :)**


End file.
